


I'll Stay

by Crispycheeto



Series: Shaymien Sick Fics [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: And like, Baby Boy, Comfort, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Games, Hurt, M/M, Nicknames, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Playing video games, Sick Character, Sickfic, appreciative shayne, caring Damien, damien is soft, i actually researched food poisoning, naps, same, selfless damien, shaymien - Freeform, sick Shayne, soft damien, sweet damien, there may be feels oops idk, they confused bout there feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto
Summary: When Damien goes to hang out at Shayne's house, finding an ill Shayne, he stays to take care of his friend. Sickenly sweetly fluffy if that's what you're into.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Shaymien Sick Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching a playlist of the Damien and Shayne Show as I write this, and I swear, no other pair of people makes me laugh as much as they do. I'm on the Stardew valley episode and I'm both dying laughing, and I really wanna play Stardew Valley now.  
> "Remember when you threw away my cAAAAT"

Shayne was laying in bed, dramatically thinking that he was on his deathbed. Long story short, he didn't feel good. In fact he'd say that he kind of felt like shit. It seems he had managed to get food poisoning, and he was not having fun with it. He planned to spend the next day sleeping through the nausea and discomfort.

His semi peaceful rest was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shayne groaned. He'd forgotten to tell Damien not to come over. they had made plans the week previous to hang out and play some video games. Between trying and failing not to throw up and stumbling his way between his bedroom and bathroom, he'd forgotten to text Damien and inform him of the unfortunate situation. 

Shayne contemplated not bothering to get up to answer the door. He felt like he didn't have the energy to make the long trek to his front door. Damien would probably let himself in eventually anyway. He still felt bad leaving the guy hanging though. The knocks on the door persisted and Shayne could now hear Damien calling out his name. He grew tired of the pounding on the door which pulsed along with the pounding in his head. Shayne heaved a sigh and forced himself out of bed. It took a bit longer than usual to get to the door due to the hazy feeling in his brain. By the time he got to the door he was out of breath and beginning to regret his decision to get up. 

Shayne took a deep breath, steadying himself with his hand on the wall. With his other hand he fumbled with the lock, struggling to unlock his door. Once he'd finally managed to unlock the door, he slowly opened it to reveal the concerned face of his best friend.

"Hey are you feeling alright, buddy? You don't look so good" Damien asked, taking in Shayne's disheveled appearance. 

From Damien's point of view, Shayne looked like shit, and that wasn't far from how Shayne felt. His hair was messy and tangled, not having been combed since the previous day. He was still dressed in pajamas, the t-shirt he'd been wearing the day before and a pair of flannel pajama pants, though it was now past twelve P.M. His face was pale and he seemed to have dark circles under his eyes. He was leaning heavily on the side of his door, the door supporting most of his weight. 

"Yea. I think I'm sick" Shayne said, resting the side of his face against the door and closing his eyes. 

"You think? You look awful, my guy" Damien said, stating the obvious. 

"Gee, thanks, Dame" Shayne opened his eyes, seeing Damien's put together self. 

Damien was dressed casually, wearing a soft flannel shirt, jeans, and vans. His hair was without product, soft and touchable. He appeared to be happy and healthy, unlike a certain buddy of his. 

"You look like you're not dying" Shayne informed Damien.

"Well, thank you. Yes, I am very much alive" Damien agreed. 

"So yea, can't really hang out today. Meant to text you earlier, but I forgot" Shayne stated guiltily. 

"Oh, if you think I'm leaving now, you must be crazy" Damien chuckled as he stepped through the doorway into Shayne's living room. 

"But hanging out with me won't be so much fun when I've got food poisoning" Shayne complained, closing his front door behind them. 

"Well at least you can't get me sick as well. Besides I can take care of you. I won't have to worry about you dying by yourself, and maybe we can even still play some games" Damien half joked. 

"I'm not dying, just extremely uncomfortable" Shayne argued.

"Well then at least you won't be extremely uncomfortable and lonely. Now come sit down. You're clearly not comfortable standing" Damien demanded as he moved into the kitchen. 

Shayne moved to the couch, laying down and closing his eyes. He watched Damien moving around his small apartment through cracked eyelids. He sighed, growing tired of holding his eyes open. He let them close, no longer bothering to watch his friend's movements. His mind began to feel a bit fuzzy as he drifted between sleep and reality. His calm was interrupted by Damien's return to his side. 

"Alright so I got some medicine from your bathroom. Have you taken anything yet?" Damien asked, sitting down on the couch next to Shayne's curled up form. 

Shayne shook his head, receiving a disapproving look from Damien in return. 

"If you'd taken something when you started feeling bad, you would have been feeling much better by now. Sit up. You're gonna take some medicine" Damien admonished. 

"What if I don't wanna" Shayne whined with his eyes closed. 

"Common baby boy, do it for me? Please?" Damien requested sweetly.

"Don't call me that" Shayne groaned, though he secretly loved the little pet name Damien had for him. 

"Maybe if you take your medicine I'll stop, baby boy" Damien bargained teasingly. 

"Fine. Give me the drugs" Shayne gave in, allowing Damien to help him sit up. 

Damien gave Shayne the two pills, an Advil and and an anti-nausea pill. Shayne willingly downed the, washing them down with the bottle of water Damien held out for him. He wasn't even supporting his own weight. He was now mostly leaning against Damien's shoulder. 

"Thank you for taking your medicine, baby boy" Damien smirked.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't call me that!" Shayne whined weakly.

"No. I said maybe" Damien corrected. 

Shayne groaned, now laying the full weight of his torso across Damien's lap. Damien could feel the heat of his friend through their clothes. He felt much warmer than he should be and it concerned him. 

"Hey you're feeling pretty warm. Think you might have a fever, buddy" Damien said after noticing the warmth of Shayne's body. 

"No. I'm freezing" Shayne complained.

"I think you definitely might have a fever. The Advil should help with that" Damien said as he laid the back of his hand across Shayne's forehead. 

"Am cold" Shayne whined.

"Fine, you can have a blanket" Damien decided.

"Yay!" Shayne cheered with the small amount of energy he had.

"But...You gotta drink more water" Damien's bargaining tactic seemed to be the most useful when it came to getting Shayne to do the things he needed to do. 

"I guess that's fair" Shayne agreed, sitting up and taking more water from Damien. 

While Shayne was drinking his water, Damien grabbed a fuzzy blanket for Shayne, like he'd promised. He waited for Shayne to be done with his water before he handed the bundle of fluff to him. Shayne immediately wrapped it around himself, moaning in pleasure from the softness and warmth of it. After making sure Shayne was content, Damien picked a laid back game to play on Shayne's PS4. He settled back onto the couch next to Shayne and got comfy, ready to enjoy some chill time with his best friend. 

"I'm going to play a game, and you get to take a nap" Damien started into the game.

"Hmm...only if I get cuddles. No cuddles, no sleep" Shayne requested. 

"I can work with that" Damien chuckled, allowing Shayne to lay down in his lap again. 

And most oft the afternoon went like that. Damien played games while Shayne napped in his embrace. Shayne seemed to be feeling much better as he rested peacefully. Damien made sure to keep the volume down so that he wouldn't bother Shayne. He chose such a chill game for that very reason. Damien was happy to be with Shayne. They probably would have had more fun had be been well, that was true, but this was nice too. Damien adored any time he got to spend with Shayne. Though they worked together, they never got this sort of time together. There were always cameras, and crews, and their other coworkers around. They were never truly alone. Not that they needed to be alone to be together, but sometimes it's really nice just to relax together without all of the stress of their work environment. 

It was a couple hours later when Shayne began to stir from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and watched Damien play Sims 4 for a couple minutes before he sat up, making his consciousness known. Damien paused the game in order to give his attention to his slowly waking up friend. 

"Good morning, baby boy. You feeling any better" Damien asked with concern.

"Yea, a bit. I think I could eat without immediately puking it all up" Shayne decided. 

"Great! How bout some soup?" Damien asked, already getting up and moving into Shayne's kitchen. 

"That sounds good" Shayne agreed. 

Damien searched Shayne's pantry. He decided on some simple chicken noodle soup and grabbed a can of it from the pantry. He set to work: opening the can, dumping it into a bowl, adding water, and microwaving it. He patiently waited a few minutes for it to finish heating up. 

"Alright, Shayne. It's soup time" Damien said as he carefully brought the soup over, setting it on the coffee table.

"Thank you...I don't think I've thanked you for taking care of me...so thank you" Shayne said from deep within his cocoon of blanket. 

"Your welcome, baby boy. Now sit on the floor and eat your soup. Be careful it's hot. And don't eat it too fast" Damien advised. 

"Okay, dad. Also you don't eat soup, you drink it" Shayne corrected. 

"Same thing, it's going in your mouth and you're consuming it" Damien shrugged and returned to his game of Sims.

"Whatever. Is that supposed to be you?" Shayne asked as he watched Damien play and ate his soup.

"No. It's just randomly generated" Damien answered. 

"Good, cause it looks nothing like you" Shayne said.

"It wasn't meant to look like me" Damien chuckled.

"How's your soup?" Damien asked.

"T'is good" Shayne answered. 

"Good. Daddy has gotten his juice" Damien joked.

"Shut up" Shayne said though he was laughing as well.

"Seems like you're feeling much better" Damien noticed.

"Yea...Does that mean you're gonna leave me now?" Shayne asked sadly.

"Not if you don't want me to" Damien answered.

"Well, I don't think I want you to leave me yet" Shayne decided. 

"Then I'll stay" Damien returned to the game, enjoying the following silence.

Meanwhile, Shayne was finishing his soup and thinking about his nearby friend. Recently he had begun to feel some things that weren't necessarily friendly feelings. It was just, the only time he felt this happy was when he was with Damien. He didn't really know what that meant. He just knew he didn't want to lose him. He had never liked another man. But if he were to fall in love with a man, he'd want it to be his best friend. 

"Hey Damien?" Shayne asked hesitantly.

"Yea, buddy?" Damien responded with his own question.

"I want you to always be in my life. I don't know what I would do without you, man" Shayne said, a pale blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"That's good, cause I want you in my life forever as well" Damien smiled, patting Shayne's head lovingly from where he sat on the couch. 

"Hey Dames?" Shayne asked again. 

"Yea, Shayne?" Damien answered.

"What if I told you...Well I'm maybe a little bit confused and maybe I should shut up" Shayne started but stopped, not really even sure of what he wanted to say. 

"What is it? I'm here to listen" Damien tried to comfort him. 

Shayne got off the ground and sat back down on the couch, comfortable slotting himself in Damien's arms again. This was where he wanted to be. He craved this kind of intimacy. It was nice to be held and taken care of sometimes. The comfort of his best friends arms was the best place to be and he never wanted to leave. 

"Uh...I think I might like you as more than a friend..." Shayne said awkwardly. 

He was met with silence. Shayne realized that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Damien deserved his time to think about what he'd said. He was comforted by the fact that Damien's body didn't stiffen. 

"That's certainly an interesting thought...One I'm not quite sure how to respond to..." Damien bit his lip, thinking. 

He looked down at Shayne, who was not looking at him. Damien was still holding him. Shayne was biting a knuckle. It seemed apparent he wouldn't respond to his words yet.

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself" Damien chided, removing Shayne's fingers from his mouth with his own hand.

"I don't know" Shayne said quietly.

"I know. Feelings and emotions are hard to understand" Damien soothed Shayne, running his fingers through his hair. 

"And I don't really know how I feel. I just know you're my best friend. I'd be crushed if I lost you. I feel happy being with you. I think I maybe could see myself with you romantically, but for now I just know that I'm happy right here where we are now. I like holding you. I enjoy spending time alone with you. That doesn't mean we need to be together. We can still take care of each other like this without making any big decisions yet, but maybe we can figured this out together" Damien rambled out his thoughts.

"That sounds pretty good to me" Shayne settled back down, relaxing into Damien's hold again. 

"So...You won't leave me?" Shayne asked nervously.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy to stay right here with you" Damien confirmed.

"Good. Cause I don't want you to leave" Shayne smiled, feeling happy. 

"Hey, Dames..." Shayne said, tensing up. 

"Yea?" Damien answered, concern obvious in his voice.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Shayne threw a hand over his mouth.

"Oh!" Damien startled from his comfy position.

Damien helped Shayne up and Shayne ran to his bathroom. He seemed to make it just in time, puking into the toilet. Damien was behind him in an instant, rubbing his back comfortingly. Once he'd thrown everything up Shayne was still bent over the toilet, kneeling on the floor. He cried from the discomfort from having just thrown up. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright" Damien comforted him, stroking his hair. 

"Let's get you cleaned up" Damien said as he grabbed a clean washcloth. 

He ran cool water over it in the sink, wringing it out a bit so it wouldn't drip everywhere. Damien carefully and gently wiped Shayne's mouth and face. 

"There goes that soup" Shayne groaned, resting his damp cheek against Damien's shoulder. 

"Hey, we tried" Damien shrugged.

"How are we feeling, now?" Damien asked.

"Oh not great. Feel like I just threw up. Now my tummy's empty again" Shayne whined. 

"Well let's go get you some more water and medicine" Damien suggested, helping Shayne to his feet. 

"Alright you go lay down in your bed, I'll get the medicine" Damien nudged Shayne in the direction of his bedroom.

Damien went to the living room, grabbing the medicine and the water bottle. He went to the kitchen, quickly refilling the water. He made his way back to Shayne's room so that he could make sure Shayne took the medicine. 

"Here ya go, baby boy" Damien said as he handed Shayne the water and medicine. 

"Thank you" Shayne said before he downed the pills. 

"No problem. Are you good for now?" Damien asked.

"Yea, I'm feeling like falling asleep again" Shayne informed. 

"Good. I gotta go feed my cats, but I can come back after if you want?" Damien phrased it as a question, though he knew he would probably return even if Shayne said he didn't have to. 

"You can if you want, but you don't have to" Shayne replied, snuggling into his covers. 

"Okay. I'll be back soon" Damien promised.

Damien doubled checked that Shayne was alright before he left the apartment. He told himself he'd just go home and feed the cats. He had to spend a bit of time with them otherwise he would feel like a bad cat dad, and he couldn't have that. He gave them each their deserved pets and attention. He didn't want to take too long though, so apologized when he said goodbye, and quietly slipped out the door again. He drove back to Shayne's house, quietly entering the apartment when he returned. 

The apartment was dark, as he had left it. He opened Shayne's bedroom door slowly, hoping he hadn't woken the boy when he came in. He saw Shayne's lump of a body in the dim light of his bedside lamp. Shayne turned over as he entered the bedroom.

"Welcome back" Shayne mumbled sleepily. 

"Damn it, I didn't wanna wake you up" Damien muttered. 

"Ooh...Damien said a naughty word" Shayne said teasingly. 

"Oh, it's not the first time" Damien laughed. 

"How you feeling?" Damien asked, sitting on the edge of Shayne's bed.

"Hmm...sleepy. Aaaaaand...Sleepy" Shayne giggled sleepily.

"You said that already, buddy" Damien chuckled.

"Cause sleep" Shayne replied, his eyes closed. 

"What time is it?" Shayne asked.

"Uh...It's seven P.M." Damien answered, checking the time on his phone. 

"Oh, it's too early" Shayne frowned.

"That's okay. That just means you'll probably be up extra early tomorrow" Damien said. 

"Come cuddle?" Shayne asked sweetly.

"If you want to?" Damien wanted to confirm, not wanting to cross any boundaries. 

"Please" Shayne gave puppy dog eyes which Damien could not resist. 

So Damien climbed into bed behind Shayne, wrapping an arm around his waist. Shayne turned around and nuzzled into Damien's chest. Damien's heart felt like it had filled up and overflowed with happiness. He was happy here. That didn't have to mean anything right now, but this was exactly where he wanted to be, wrapped around his best friend. 

"You're kind of cute when you're all sleepy and cuddly" Damien confessed.

"How cheesy...Since we're confessing things, I don't hate it that much when you call me baby boy. It's sweet and it makes me feel kind of soft and floaty" Shayne confessed his own little secret. 

"Good, cause you are my baby boy" Damien chuckled, causing an unseen blush to rise to Shayne's cheeks. 

Shayne smiled and relaxed fully into Damien, closing his eyes and allowing his breathing to even out. 

"Goodnight Dames...Thank you for staying" Shayne spoke quietly beginning to succumb to the pulls of sleep. 

"I'll stay, always. Goodnight baby boy" Damien leaned down and kissed the top of Shayne's head. 

Then Damien laid down his own head and relaxed. It was way too early for bed, but he was content enough to at least fall asleep for a while. He was starting to think that him and Shayne were feeling similar feelings, and he didn't mind it at all. He wouldn't mind at all if falling asleep with Shayne became a regular occurrence. He wouldn't mind if they grew closer than they already were. In fact he found himself wanting to become closer to Shayne in new ways. If he was happy now, he couldn't imagine how much happier he'd become as they grew even closer, if that was even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing ive written that I've been able to read through after writing without cringing. I'm very happy and proud of it, so i hope y'all like it. :)


End file.
